


Batfam goes to kindergarten.

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, age change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: I wanted to do a cute story about the Batfam as kindergarten students





	Batfam goes to kindergarten.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred turned around to stare at the solemn little boy in the back seat. Bruce Wayne crinkled his face up as he looked out the window of the car toward the low brick schoolhouse. He turned back and looked at Alfred “Do I have to?” Bruce asked, there was no whine in his voice it was real question. Alfred tried not smile, “I’m afraid you must Master Bruce” 

The little boy sighed and reached out for the door handle. In a moment Bruce was standing next to the car. Alfred looked over his small charge. Bruce’s hair was short and neatly combed in a way that most parents of a 5 year old could never manage. He wore a black polo shirt tucked into black shorts that ended just above Bruce’s knees. The black and red light up sneakers were the only concession to modernity. Bruce clutched his halloween theme lunchbox covered in bats to his chest. 

“Now, Master Bruce be friendly with the other children, try to make friends” Bruce nodded tightly “listen to your teacher, do just what Miss. Thompkins tells you.” Bruce looked miserable now but nodded again. “do try to enjoy your first day of Kindergarten Master Bruce” Bruce didn’t look at him. “I’ll be right here at 3 o’clock Master Bruce when you get out of school” Bruce looked up at that “what if what if you can’t get this spot?” He said the panic starting to show. Alfred cocked an eyebrow “Master Bruce I can assure you, I will be in this spot exactly when school ends, now run along inside” 

Bruce trudged toward the door barely looking at the smiling woman holding the door open for him. For the first week of the school year the Kindergarteners would be going to school alone before the older kids were mixed in. Bruce ignored the teachers lining the hall smiling and stooping down to talk to students who wanted to chat or who were somehow lost already. Bruce had gone on a tour of the school with Alfred a few weeks ago so knew just were to go. 

He slipped into the room, Miss Thompkins who he’d met on the tour flashed him a bright smile before turning back to one of the few students already in the class room. A boy with bright red hair in a tight buzz cut “Well Eddie that really is a puzzle” She said kindly. Bruce looked around there was a group of desks on one side of the room. He didn’t know everything that happened in school but he knew enough to know all the learning happened when you were in a desk. He drifted toward the large open area that took up one half of the room. there were books, blocks and other toys mostly put neatly away but some where already out. 

Bruce stopped and looked at the boy in the middle of the mat. The boy was literally standing on his head. His arms were crossed over his chest, his legs, even his toes pointed up at the ceiling. Bruce blinked at him and the boy caught sight of him and smiled upside down. Bruce wasn’t really sure how the boy went from being on his head to being on his feet, but second he was looking at the boy’s upside down face the next the boy’s face was an inch from his. The boy was tall Bruce wondered if he’d been held back or something. “Hi!” The boy said excitedly “My name is Richard, but my dad calls me Dick, my mom calls me Robin, kinda a joke I guess because I wake her up, what’s your name?” Bruce blinked it took him a minute to realize that it had been a question.

“um Bruce” Richard/Dick/Robin smiled at him. “nice to meet you um Bruce” Bruce scowled at him. “my name is Bruce, just Bruce” Richard started to laugh and grabbed Bruce’s shoulder “gosh I know, I was just kidding!” Bruce felt embarrassed, he didn’t have any friends his own age and really wasn’t sure, were all kids like Richard? There was a period of silence and Bruce felt like he needed to say something. “um how’d you do that?” Bruce finally managed.

Richard just looked blank. “do what?” Bruce waved his arm hopelessly for a minute. “you know uh standing on your head?” 

“oh that!” Dick waved his hand like it was nothing, “I’m in the circus!” He turned with a triumphant smile to Bruce, and was clearly disappointed by the lack of reaction. “Um that’s cool, I’ve never been to the Circus” Bruce managed.

“aw don’t listen to him” said a boy with long ginger hair falling into his eyes. “He’s not really in the circus” He said leaning into Bruce. “His parents are in the circus not a very good one though” 

Richard puffed himself up to his full height. “shut it Jason, Haley’s is the best, and my mommy says I’m gonna be one of the Flying Graysons soon” Jason did something that Bruce thought was suppose to be an eye roll. However Jason’s eyes stayed still and he rotated his head around them. “Whatever Dick, Flying Todds rule, Flying Graysons drool” They were standing chest to chest now and Bruce nervously looked for Miss Thompkins. Dick was much taller than Jason who was shorter even than Bruce. “uh why do you guys hate each other?” It was the only thing Bruce could think to say. They both looked at him, then back at each other and broke out laughing. Richard pulled Jason into an one armed hug. “Nahhhh!” Jason managed “We’re best friends!” 

Bruce blinked at them. “uh I don’t get it” he managed. Richard just smiled “don’t worry about it Bruce, you can be our friend too” Bruce was a little surprised, he was pleased Alfred had told him to make friends, but he didn’t think it would be that easy. Before he knew it his two friends grabbed his arms and dragged him off to look at something.

The hours went quickly and soon it was 10:30 time for snacks and play time. Richard and Jason didn’t have snacks and tried to get Bruce to play but he had carrot sticks and hummus. Jason told him carrots were lame, but Richard said it was fine, even if Bruce could tell Richard was grossed out by hummus. Truthfully having friends was very tiring, Bruce wanted to slow down. He looked around the small collection of tables in the back of the room. There were lots of girls eating snacks. He struggled to remember their names even though they’d played a game with everyone’s name not long ago. There was Kate, and Barbara, Selina, a girl in a green dress that might have been named Pam. Bruce wasn’t really sure about girls, the rest of the boys seemed to think girls had cooties

Bruce didn’t believe that but he didn’t want the rest of the boys to think he had cooties. He spotted the only boy sitting alone and bee-lined for him. The boy was impossibly small with back hair spiked up in the front. He was playing a handheld game. He didn’t look up when Bruce sat down next to him. “Uh hi” Bruce said the boy didn’t react at all. Bruce looked at him puzzled but the boy kept playing his game. “Um my name is Bruce” Bruce tried, trying to sound friendly. The boy still didn’t react. Bruce crinkled his forehead “are you ignoring me?” He was more confused than angry 

“no honey he’s not” Bruce nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t heard Miss Thompkins come up behind him. She was crouched down next to him her head level with him. “Timmy isn’t like a lot of people, Bruce, he… he doesn’t always respond to people right off, he’s not ignoring you. Give him some time okay?” Bruce nodded slowly he didn’t really understand but he hadn’t really wanted to talk any ways. He opened his lunch box pulling out his carrots and hummus and started eating happily. After a few minutes he realized Timmy didn’t have a snack. “uh you want one?” he said holding out a carrot stick he didn’t really expect Timmy to react. However Timmy reached out without looking up and took it from him, and without looking dipped it in the hummus and eat all without looking up from his game. 

From there, without saying a word they shared the carrots, one for Bruce one for Timmy. Miss Thompkins clapped her hands “already everyone start to pack stuff up, free time is almost over” Bruce snapped the lid closed on the hummus, thanks to Timmy he was done with the carrots. Timmy let out a sigh, the first sound Bruce had heard him make. He clicked off his game and looked at it sadly before pushing it into a backpack next to him.

Timmy turned and looked, not exactly at Bruce but to a spot right next to Bruce’s left ear. “Thanks for sitting with me” He said in a very soft voice. “It’s not nice to be alone” Bruce shrugged “cool game, could you teach me some time?” Timmy smiled “sure!” Bruce slide off his chair and waved Timmy to follow “come on, story time”


End file.
